


Run

by lionor



Category: Supernatural, Temple Run
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionor/pseuds/lionor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tells Dean to steal a mysterious amulet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small crossover between Supernatural and the game Temple Run. More of an experiment than anything else. Comments are welcome!

Dean Winchester snatched the amulet and ran. The temple itself wasn’t difficult to escape, but when he saw the forested maze ahead of him his heart sank. “Damn it, Cas,” he muttered. “Where the hell am I?” He picked up speed, only a narrow row of bricks between him and certain death in the dark swamp below. Though he felt hopelessly lost, a strange force seemed to steer him toward different directions, and at random he would stoop for a gold coin. Logically, it couldn’t be worthwhile to pick up such small amounts of wealth in the face of such danger, but he wasn’t burdened by their additional weight. Hell, maybe he’d get to keep the profits. 

There were creatures behind him now. Strange, terrifying vulture-like monsters. He couldn’t risk too many more glances behind him; they’d nearly caught him when he tripped on a root. Suddenly, the wall broke off and a chasm yawned before him. Dean leapt, defying every law of physics he (never) learned in school. He landed hard but on his feet, running every second. The monsters behind him didn’t slow.  
The nightmarish sprint continued. Dean slid under gargantuan trees, jumped through fiery arcs, and collected gold by the pound, still somehow managing to clutch the amulet tightly to his chest. He still didn’t know why Castiel made him steal it. 

Dean was exhausted, but the invisible force kept pushing him onward, faster and faster. His eyes hurt from the whooshing air, his knees were raw and his clothing tattered. The jungle was dark and the humidity oppressive, and Dean’s reaction time was slowing. He stumbled over a root, barely managing to pick himself up before the vultures pecked fiercely at him. 

He could scarcely move. The labyrinthine wall turned sharply, but Dean couldn’t catch the change in time. He plummeted into the green swampy darkness and closed his eyes, almost relieved that the run was over. But suddenly a light shone out behind him and he was borne upward by blue angelic wings. He felt renewed, but once again the strange force took over and he began to sprint. “Just let me go, dammit!” he cried out into the lifeless and moist air. 

The amulet clutched tight to his chest, Dean ran grimly. It wasn’t long before he fell again. This time no wings appeared on him. The swamp swallowed him and he heard cruel vulture voices jeering as he struggled for breath and life.

Just as Dean gave up and began to slide into unconsciousness, Castiel materialized. “Thank you, Dean,” he murmured. 

Dean woke up, gasping for breath, in another crappy hotel room. His angel was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
